Wolfgang
by Mari92
Summary: Adopted story from Lemo around 2012. It's about Harry and how he meets a bunch of kids (who are werewolves) and become a parental figure at the age of 14-15. P.s. This document contains chapter 1-5 of this story and is incomplete as of yet.


Original author: Lemo

New author: Mari92

Date: 2018-02-08

Author's Note:

This was written a couple of years ago and I decided to take this story down because I realized how extremely similar to the original I had written it in. I am however, and have been for quite a while, processing this story into a new one that is loosely based on Lemo's Wolfgang instead of a mostly replica that this one is.

However, I got a question sent to me asking if I am still writing this story. The simple answer is I have not written anything new on this particular story, but I'll upload what I have on hand for you to read if you want to.

Wolfgang

A young lone man was walking in the middle of the night. He seemed to be the only one out at this time of night with the full moon shining so brightly over the neighbourhood of Privet Drive. Number four Privet Drive, where his relatives reside, had been this young mans' home for almost fifteen years.

' _Home. As if it could be called that_ ,' the man thought sardonically.

The silence of the summer night was quite calming and the man didn't seem to have a destination in mind as he roamed around the neighbourhood. Suddenly the young man headed for the only park in Little Whining and searched out the swings on the playground. He needed to think and he did that best when swinging.

This was no common man, with no regular home. No, young Harry Potter did not think of number four Privet Drive as his home. A few months ago, before the Triwizard tournament, he would have called Hogwarts his home. Only, in what kind of home are trolls allowed to lounge about? Were giant three-headed dogs are squeezed into rooms, which is easily unlocked by first years? Were basilisks are kept underground and stray animagi are left unchecked? Not to even mention the dangerous tournaments held in the wizarding world, which could kill-

' _Cedric..._ ' Harry halted his thoughts starting to get distraught. Sweet, caring Cedric who always treated him as an equal and not only that, an equal to count on in times of need.

Harry and Cedric's relationship were deeper than anyone else knew... On the surface, casual friends who met in the library, perhaps discussing the death-defying tournament they were both involved in. Underneath all that, they met in secret by the lake at midnight, telling each other about themselves. They talked about friends, likes and dislikes, their dreams for the future and every other subject under the moon which now gleamed so brightly above him.

Unlike Ron or Hermione, Cedric never mentioned Voldemort, his parents or his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. That was why he cherished Cedric so much, because he treated Harry as Harry and nothing else. This was also the reason that their relationship grew until it was more than only friendship. Slowly as time passed by, instead of having conversations they began to kiss and share heated glances across the corridors. They knew if they had trouble the other would help, but they still held a small fear of either of them dying. They had gone through dragons and mermaids so far and they didn't know what they would do if the other one died in the last task. Cedric promised that after the tournament was over, that they would officially be a pair and that he would celebrate their victory in a bed for the first time.

' _Not that we ever got that far_ ' Harry thought miserably and rocked a little on the swing. It was the only swing left in Little Whinging that hadn't been destroyed by delinquents or Dudley's gang.

' _Why did we have to take the damn trophy at the same time?_ ' Harry wondered for the umpteenth time this summer. Harry didn't blame himself anymore, but there would always be the nagging thought "what if".

Looking up to the sky, Harry admired the stars and the full moon that shone down on his thoughtful face in a white glow.

''Full moon, huh...'' He murmured to himself. ''I wonder how Remus is doing... probably with Sirius.'' A small smile formed on Harry's lips, happy at the thought that his favourite teacher would have his best friend to help him with his transformation this night.

A growling noise startled Harry out of his musings and he listened with rapt attention. ' _What could make that sound of a growl?_ ' No sooner had the thought entered his mind that he heard it again, closer this time. He slowly rose from the swing, trying to locate the sound. Why he wasn't running away, no one will know but Harry. The sound of running steps caught Harry of guard and he caught a glimpse of a wolf like creature that lunged straight at him. Harry tried to dodge yet the creature succeeded in tackling him down.

' _This is it_. _I'm going to die._ ' Thought Harry desperately as he tried to wrestle himself free out of the creature's grasp. The bite on his shoulder came almost as a surprise for Harry. It hurt something fierce and the world was slowly darkening, nevertheless he could still hear the mournful howl.

' _A... a werewolf?_ ' was his last thought before the world turned black.

O

The first thing Harry noticed in his sleepy state was that his body felt fatigued. Like he had exercised to exhaustion or used to much magic, the latter which he dismissed as impossible as he vaguely remembered it being summer vacation. He tried to move his body into a more comfortable position only to notice a dull throbbing coming from his shoulder and over his chest.

Sleepy eyes opened up to a slightly dusty but still bright room with its yellow tapestry ready to drop from the wall and the wood floor creaking as he moved. He absently guessed the wood was old oak by the colour of it and he could see the dust particles swirl in the sun rays coming from a curtain less window. Harry yawned and stretched his sore muscles while he tried to figure out where he was.

' _I hope this isn't one of Dudley's jokes._ ' Harry thought as he looked around the room. Dudley had more than once, when they were small abandoned him in old houses like this one, to 'teach him a lesson' or something like that. He had panicked then but after Hogwarts, he was used to wake up somewhere unknown. Usually it was the hospital wing, though.

He noticed he had laid on a pile of thin blankets that was threadbare and what most people would have cast away in a garbage can. He was also only now noticing that the room he was in was barren of any furniture or any other modern contraptions.

' _Okay... I'm in an old, run down house and..._ ' Harry turned his head to look out the window. ' _… I'm still in Surrey, I think._ ' He had never been further than Magnolia Road in Little Whining so he wasn't sure but it helped to calm his nerves to think he was at least still in Surrey.

Harry raised his hand to his nose to push up his glasses, which had become a habit after all years of wearing them, that he realized that he wasn't wearing them and he could still see. It was a totally new experience for Harry, to actually see everything even the small details of the wood. To him it was like he saw the world for the first time...

Feeling slightly dizzy, he sat down on the floor and tried to rest a little. He had taken in too much information and was fighting to stay awake but he was fighting a losing battle as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

O

Harry became aware of a sudden and certainly strange poking in his side. He tried to swat whatever was poking him away but it was very persistent. Harry was beginning to feel irritated, rolled around to his other side only for the poking to continue. A slow growl erupted from his throat and he opened his eyes to glare at the... very tiny child who had raised its hand to poke him again. The irritation just ran off him when he heard the whimper of the child. Obviously, he had scared the little tyke with his glare.

''Sh... It's alright, I'm not angry anymore,'' soothed Harry and the little one reached up his arms, apparently for a hug. Harry indulged the child and slowly rose with child on his hip. He guessed the child must be around four years old. He could see that the little child in his arms was a boy and wondered silently if the boy was abandoned in this barren house.

''Now... What's your name little one?''

The little boy's head flew up from where it had been snuggled up to his neck and pouted. ''I'm Henry and I'm four years old! I'm not little anymore.'' The boy puffed out through his pouted cheeks. The sight made Harry chuckle and say somewhat bemusedly ''Of course you are not little Henry, I just did not see how tall you were.'' While putting the boy down on the creaking floor. Out of the blue the boy asked shyly, ''Who are you mister? Tasha didn't say.''

''Tasha? Who is she?'' Asked Harry as they went through the door. He hadn't heard or seen anyone else in his room, on the other hand he hadn't yet left his room before. There might be more people in this abandoned house beside the boy.

''Uh uh,'' said the boy, now Henry. ''I asked first!''

They stood now in an obviously deserted hallway just as rundown as his room had been. There was a staircase to the right and the hallway continued to his left, there were three doors beside the one where they came from. He imagined that they were all bedrooms and that left the staircase, should he explore the other rooms or should he go down and meet whatever people being there? He could not hear a sound from below and little Henry was tugging on his hand, he had evidently taking too much time to answer the boy's question.

''Sorry, sorry Henry. I was up in the clouds for a moment. Now what was the question?''

Henry peered curiously up at him and re-asked the question of who he was but he looked to be very deep in his own little thoughts too.

''My name is Harry Potter and I'm fourteen years old, ten years older than you Henry.'' He said before the little one could ask how old that was. ''So, tell me who is this Tasha?''

Henry put a finger on his lips while thinking, imitating how Harry had stood while thinking. Harry thought it was pretty endearing of the boy to imitate him of all things.

''Tasha is the oldest of us and she is hunting right now. She said Mike would take care of us while she did that, but Mike is stingy. He said I had to take a nap but I'm not a baby anymore...'' Henry said and made a noise that Harry supposed was meant to be a growl but sounded like a puppy yip instead. ''Harry, I can't go down the stairs...'' whimpered Henry pitifully as he hugged Harry's legs. ''Why not, Henry? Are you scared?'' Wondered Harry as he looked down at the little boy.

''It's not that...'' sighed the boy. ''I'm supposed to be in that room,'' he said and pointed at the door furthest away from the stairs. ''I'm guarding Bella and... and I'll be in trouble if...''

Harry didn't need to hear all the details to figure out that the boy had disobeyed and if the boy went down, the boy's and this Bella girl's caretaker would notice. Harry sighed. ''Okay little man, we will simply check out Bella and then go down.''

''I'm not little!'' Reminded Henry heatedly as they walked towards the door and Harry just smiled as they went in.

The room was still quite rundown as the rest of the house, but in here there was a small bed with what looked like a lumpy mattress ready for the dump. There were also a few pillows, also ready for the trash as they were not worthy to lay your head on. On the bed laid a little girl which Harry assumed was Bella, she was so tiny. He could clearly see why the girl needed protection, she would barley reach his knees if she stood up.

Henry walked up to her and petted her dark hair, it was such a contrast to his own sandy blonde shade and he liked the black brownish hair she had. ' _Almost like Harry's._ ' Thought Henry. It had been such a surprise to find Harry in his big brother's room. Even though he had not meant to wake the man up, he had just wanted to check if the man, now Harry, was alive. Harry was so cool and tall and... He had not reprimanded him or spanked him as Mike did if he entered without knocking and bothered him, no Harry had just growled and... while Henry admitted quietly to himself that the growl had been really scary, but Harry had apologized and hugged him! Even Tasha did not do that anymore.

A big hand on his shoulder disturbed him from his thinking. His eyes followed the hand, up the arm and looking straight at Harry's green and yellow eyes.

''Are you alright? You seemed to be far away, Henry.''

Henry nodded silently and crawled up on the bed and asked quietly, so not to disturb the sleeping toddler. ''Can you stay?''

Even Harry, who did not know many younger children, could see that the tyke was tired. He hadn't noticed it because of Henry's overactive nature before, now though it was pretty plain and obvious. Henry had been napping before he came and woke him up, why had he not thought of that?

''Sure Henry. I'll be here until you sleep.''

Little Henry fell asleep very fast and curled protective around the little girl. If only Harry had had camera! The picture those two made was very cute and innocent. Something he had almost forgotten in his grief over Cedric. He would never forget Cedric, yet he now knew that there was someone who needed him right now. Maybe he should stay in this ruin of a house and look for more of these children. Apparently, there was more than two, if Henry's information was anything to go by...

An embarrassing sound came from his stomach. Harry was happy that no one was around except the little ones but they were fast asleep.

' _Well, that answers the question of what to do._ ' Harry noted dryly and stood up from the crouch he had fallen into to watch the kids sleep. He had many things to do on his mental 'to do list' already but first he needed to drink. Even if his throat wasn't totally parched yet, he really needed a glass of water.

O

' _The house really is a dump._ ' Harry thought as he inspected every crook and cranny in the house the children lived in. After he had satisfied his thirst he had done a tour of the house. What he had seen he was not surprised the little ones lived upstairs.

Every room of the house was in need of serious repairs; The roof needed patching. The walls new tapestries. The bathroom new tiles and the pipes had rusted asunder. The hallways needed new floors, the wood had gotten rotten. The kitchen was a disaster zone by itself, with the cupboards and the kitchen counters being trashed. There was an old wood stove and nothing else in the way of cooking appliances.

There was a cellar which was pleasantly cold for the summer. It had taken in some of the rain water and there grew some type of fungus on the floor.

Harry had not seen or heard a soul except the two children he knew slept away upstairs. He didn't bother waking them up, they could sleep a little more as he took inventory of what there was inside and outside the rundown brick house.

He had found an axe when he looked around outside and did a calculation of how much wood was needed for the stove and how long it would take him to get the required number. Harry was so concentrated on his task that he didn't know what hit him until everything turned black.

Chapter 2

''...was ...finally ...not ...Michael!''

Harry was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He could hear voices arguing, about what he didn't really comprehend as his head and shoulder was distracting him while throbbing painfully. Suddenly he could feel something wet on his shoulder. The world was blurred to Harry's heavy-lidded eyes, but he managed to make out a dark mop of hair on a small head attached to the child-sized body beside him. It took some time for him to realize that the child's head corresponded in time to the wetness on his shoulder.

''Wha...?'' His attempt to speak was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit. The child's head jerked up revealing bright blue eyes with yellow specks in them that stared down on him in what he could deduce as awed excitement.

''You're awake!'' The small boy yelped and scrambled hurriedly to his feet and went running to the door screaming, ''Tasha! Tasha he's awake!''

Harry groaned at the young boy's loud and high-pitched voice. His head was pounding, his throat was awfully dry and his eyes hurt from the sunlight filtering through a curtain. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sudden urge to growl at the two people he could smell coming his way.

''Shhh, Jason!'' A very young, feminine voice scolded quietly. Not that it helped any, he could still hear them even when they were on the other side of the room. How he knew that he didn't really know but didn't question it either. The small and right down pitiful whimper from the younger boy, made something inside of him feel satisfied that the boy had been punished and could now concentrate on the body that had sat next to him while he had been lost in his thoughts.

Harry felt a glass being pressed to his lips and the girl's voice saying; ''Here, drink this.''

After greedily gulping down the water in the glass, Harry opened his eyes and took in his new surroundings. He was not in the garden anymore and he was not in the room he had previously been sleeping in either. This room if his memory did not mislead him, was the room closest to the stairs on the opposite side of the hall, where he had been before. It was just as empty as the other room only with a red flowery type of tapestry, which was hanging halfway down already. The floor was old oak as it was everywhere except in the kitchen and the bathrooms.

Next to him sat two children, a young blonde girl with braided pigtails and the young dark-haired boy from before, presumably Tasha and Jason. Both children had yellow specks in their eyes, Tasha's being more amber and Jason's bluer then yellow.

The girl had a bowl with a small clean cloth in her lap. She dipped it in the bowls contents and pressed it gently to his forehead.

''Are you feeling okay, sir? You have been out of it for a couple of hours. I hope Jason didn't disturb you, he's so loud sometimes.''

''I wasn't being loud 'till he woke up...'' Murmured the boy quietly, pouting at what he obviously thought was an unjust scolding.

It was hard for Harry not to chuckle at the sight the pair made. They sat very close to each other and looked to be really nervous, like mischievously children who knew they had done something they shouldn't.

' _Well now I know who Tasha is_.' Thought Harry absently as he tried to figure out what they had done, which was pretty hard with his aching head but not impossible.

''It's no problem. But tell me, where are we?''

''We are in our house,'' Answered Jason rather cheerfully. ''Henry said...'' he trailed off uncertainly when he got a glare from the girl.

''We would like to know who you are sir.'' The girl said with sudden serious face.

''I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Who might you two be?''

Although Harry knew their names by the previous conversation, it was politer to ask.

''I'm Natasha but everyone calls me Tasha,'' said the girl now relaxing a little. ''This is Jason my pack brother.''

''Pack brother?''

The kids had a look on their faces that screamed 'oh shit!' and it was strangely amusing.

'' I-I mean...''

Harry rise himself to a sitting position. He had laid down through the whole conversation, only now he needed to sit up so he could see the kids' faces better. He knew what they didn't say, after all he remembered the night he was attacked. It stood to reason that the kids, Tasha and everyone else was werewolves.

''I already know.''

The sound of silence fell like a blanket over the room. The children looked so afraid that Harry felt the need to elaborate himself.

''I do remember wrestling with one after all and I did meet Henry and Bella. I have nothing against werewolves, one of my father's best friends is a werewolf.'' He tried to sound reassuring. Harry could hear soft voices talking on the other side of the door, apparently so could the kids.

''How many of you are there? Five or more?''

Jason leaned up to Tasha's ear and whispered something. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the door got thrown open and in went a group of six children. They all seemed to be in the ages between ten and two. The oldest boy in the group said; ''You don't mind us entering, do you Tasha?''

Tasha sighed and put one of her hands on her forehead. ''Michael, you were meant to keep them in the kitchen.'' She said tiredly, most likely having had a resembling conversation earlier. The younger kids were shifting on their heels as if they didn't really want to be there.

While they argued among themselves, Harry took the time to consider the kids. Most of them were brunettes, only Henry and the boy Michael was blonde. All of them had somewhat yellow eyes, but others like Jason had bluer eyes. Their clothes could only be described as rags, where they had found them he did not know but even poor people had a limit. A limit that had remarkably gone unnoticed by the youngsters.

Harry was listening absentmindedly to Tasha and Michael's quarrel and when finally, there was a pause, he asked the room at large; ''Well, my name is Harry. What is yours?''

O

Michael could not believe his ears. First Jason drags an unconscious man who he had attacked on the full moon night, then Tasha plays nurse for this total stranger and order him to baby sit everyone as she hunts! If that wasn't enough, the stranger got HIS room and waltzed around the house without a care in the world!

It hadn't been one of his brighter ideas when he bumped the guy, Harry, on the head but what was he supposed to do? He had been kind of desperate at the time. It was not every day a newly turned werewolf came around after just one night's rest. He didn't need Tasha nagging on him about his so called 'deed'.

The guy was still alive and kicking. He was even asking for their names! Couldn't she just give it a rest?

O

They quarrelled so often that it almost was a routine by now. Tasha almost felt ashamed that she had so easily forgotten about the man Harry and her siblings. The only good thing being that Harry was not against werewolves and a nice man.

Oh, how Mike frustrated her. He never listened to a word she said, he always knew better even when she clearly was right and he just never got into his thick head that she was protecting them. She did not want to be leader and she did not want to think all the time, but as it was she was the oldest and therefore needed to do them, why could he not understand that?

O

The row between Tasha and Michael was almost on pair with Ron and Hermione's when they got started.

The kids glanced around the room like they did not know what to do.

''Well, what are you waiting for? I know Tasha, Jason, Henry and Bella already. But what about you guys?'' Harry asked and watched the four unknown children. There was an identical pair of twins, the only thing telling them apart being their gender. It appeared the twins had been chosen to talk.

''I'm Mark and this is my twin Chelsea, but I'm the oldest.'' The girl was glaring at her twin and said; ''Mark we are twins! We are both six years old.''

Harry could hear that that was something they discussed often by the way little Chelsea responded to Mark's claim of being oldest. Behind the pair stood an older girl who looked ready to burst.

''My name is Kimmy and I'm seven,'' She said cheerfully and hastily added, ''...but I'll be eight in a month or two!'

The boy sulking by the door was, after that row, now clearly known as Michael.

''I'm Michael and I'm eight and a half.'' He said curtly. He did not want to say more than necessary.

It was an awkward silence that settled over the ring of pups, that had been unconsciously erected.

''So, what do we do now?''

O

It was mind boggling on how he always got into these situations.

He should have expected it really, with the way the younger kids were acting towards him. He should have known the second the conversation went back towards werewolves. Why did he not pick up the hints? He had after all figured out they were werewolves but not that he himself had been turned?! How stupid could you get?

Harry silently took out his anger on the tree in front of him. He punched the tree trunk and heaved blow after blow until his hands began to hurt.

' _Really Potter you are such an idiot!_ '

He wanted to scream, object and he wanted to be in denial. Yet, he had accepted long ago that he would never be normal. Sure, he dreamed of being just a regular guy but he knew it was just a dream. With him nothing would go right, he always screwed things up or did the right down impossible. Which made him more different than usual.

He needed time. Time to think and calm down, not an easy thing with his temper.

' _Breath in... breath out... in... out..._ '

A couple of minutes later he sat down on the ground and leaned on the mutilated tree. He needed to come to a decision about what he should do. Abandon the kids was not an option, but what else was there? Maybe he could... No, the ministry or the headmaster would know instantly. That was something he didn't want either. He needed to think this through rationally and consider the pros and cons.

Harry sat under that tree for what seemed like ages. He went through all of his memories of the wizarding world, of his friends and of his knowledge of spells. It was in moments like these, Harry regretted not studying as much as he could have or get Hermione's advice. She would certainly know what to do and if not probably look it up...

The first real issue was money. How would he get to Gringotts's Bank, when he did not know where he himself was? He was fourteen years old and not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, so using his wand was out of the question. Should he write a letter? The old brick house was literally falling apart and was in desperate need for repairs, which he needed either money or some new spells. He had already ruled magic out and getting to his vault seemed not even doable... Well he could do them by hand... but what did he know of repairing a house?

Harry was glad that he had waited until the kids fell asleep before venting his frustration and anger. He probably would have scared them to bits with the way he had attacked the tree. He snorted, yeah, he would have scarred them for life. Oh, what would become of them...

Chapter 3

The day after Harry's somewhat explosion, he had tried to think about how he should contact the bank. He could go by the Knight Bus but then he would leave the kids alone as he went on his errand, which did not sit well with him. He could write a letter but that would have to wait until Hedwig, his faithful owl found him. Until then he would just try to repair what little he could with the convenient tools in the sheds around the neighbourhood. As the neighbouring houses were abandoned too, he did not feel the slightest guilty of taking what he needed from them and the rest of the neighbourhood. With that thought in mind, he spent a week trying to fix the house before giving up and set up a camp outside by the border of trees. There flowed a small river in the forest and the forest itself was full of animals, like rabbits and deer. He had even sighted some moose and wild hogs.

In the beginning, in the same period as he was trying to fix the almost ruined brick house, Harry noticed that the food was scarce and it was obvious why. The kids had been living off small animals, such as rabbits, since they were the only things the children were capable of catching and cook in the old fireplace in the living room by themselves. That explained why they were so thin, they hadn't caught enough rabbits to feed all of them.

' _But that's going to change._ ' Thought Harry resolutely as he hoped to catch a deer or why not a moose? That would feed them for a while. He was stronger than the kids so he could hunt bigger game. Before all that could happen though, he needed to learn how to handle his new instincts, new way of thinking and of course control his new strength which he had noticed when he attacked the tree.

The kids taught him a lot of things. Like how to snare rabbits or how to skin the animals. Seeing that they knew more about forest life than him, he let them teach him the way around.

It had taken another week before he tried to make pitfall traps. Even longer to mask his scent from the animals, so they didn't notice it was a trap in the first place. He got lessons in patience while hunting, so he was much more patient with Michael's temper tantrums or Jason and the twin's whining. Something he knew he would not have handled as well as he did now. Being literally away from other human contact, made Harry realize that he had been quite accustomed to electricity and all of the comforts that was in Hogwarts. He had never really thought of all the work some people did to survive. Warmth from a fire, clear water to drink and shelter was the basics of comfort that needed to be addressed.

O

It was now the middle of July and Harry had been living with the makeshift pack for over three weeks. Harry had quickly settled into the role of both big brother and father. He had learned how to swiftly break Tasha and Michael out of a quarrel with just a glare, how to get Bella and Henry to bed before eight and how to stop Kimmy teasing Chelsea. He had also taught Mark how to avoid nettles in the forest. It had been a pain to get a salve for it. He also learned that kids, even little werewolves, needed bedtime stories.

He told them about Hogwarts.

He told them about the damp dungeons with bat-like potions teachers, of turban wearing half-dark lords, of the giant snakes and the giant dogs. He told them about the giants and half-giants. Harry told them stories about how he fought back dementors from his half-dead godfather and felt his heart warm as they looked at him in awe. It was too cute, really.

He also told them about Remus and they seemed shocked to know that an adult werewolf could be so kind, as they had never seen any other than their sire. When Harry asked about the whereabouts of their sires they all said they hadn't seen him since they were each bitten and wouldn't talk about it anymore.

In the mornings Harry woke up with over half a dozen little bodies piled on top and around him, and carefully extracted himself from their little grasp and went downstairs to make breakfast for eight ravenous, meat eating children. It wasn't without grumblings and mutterings that he made food out of their precarious little food. They had little beside meat and Harry was starting to get annoyed by the kids' complaints. Unfortunately, they only had rabbits and birds that was easier to catch. He kept the meat hanging in the cellar because of the coolness and though he was originally disgusted by the idea of killing, skinning and cooking an animal, he'd gotten fairly used to it.

'It must be a werewolf thing.' He reasoned as he cooked the meat over the fire. As he had yet to find a pot or pan, he roasted it in the old fireplace. There must have been some pots, pans or other such thing in the other houses, right? But the thing was, there wasn't. He had looked high and low in the other houses when he couldn't find anything in their two-story brick house. Just another thing that found its way to his mental 'to buy'- list.

As he waited for the firewood in the fireplace to get hot enough to roast the meat, he heard the sound of creaking wood and the patter of small feet descending the stairs. He heard doors open and close, more feet which he was surprised to recognize who was who by the sound of footfalls. Jason was on his way to him, Michael was in the bathroom trying to wash hi face by the sound of it, Tasha was waking up the younger ones.

Just as the meat was halfway done, a very sleepy and yawning looking Jason wandered into the living room. He looked adorable with his dark hair tousled in every direction.

"Morning, big brother," He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes and plonking down next to Harry by the hearth. ''Whatcha cookin'?''

''Hm, let's see. I think it's rabbit again, we ate the last of the birds yesterday.'' Harry explained gently. He cut off the already cooked meat into strips, so it didn't get over cooked and raw down the middle. ''Jason can you bring a plate for the meat? Thank you, bro.''

''Harry, can we have more rabbit for lunch?'' Asked Jason timidly as he watched the small pile on the plate. Harry knew that their food stash was very low so he was a little troubled if he should promise anything. He had yet to look into his traps this morning.

''We'll see, Jason.'' Harry answered vaguely. He would not promise something that he might not keep. ''Now take that plate to the table and eat. Remember to only eat your share, Jason!''

''But Harry, I love rabbit!''

A glare from Harry quieted any further protests from Jason and he ate his share with gusto. By then the rest of the kids had come into the room. Only little Bella was missing.

''Where is Bella?'' Asked a bewildered Harry as he had counted out the plates. Tasha looked around and got grey in her face as it was her responsibility to take Henry and Bella down the stairs. Bella was scared of going down and needed help getting down.

''I don't know...'' Tasha looked ready to cry. ''She was here just a moment ago.''

Harry left the room and set Tasha to keep the order for a minute as he searched the house for little Bella. It seemed the little girl had decided to go back to bed, because Harry could not hear any calls for his name that Bella usually screamed when she was scared or needed help.

When finally, all of them had eaten and were in various state of sated hunger, with Bella on his hip and Henry in one hand, Harry herded all children towards the little camp outside. As Harry put Bella down on the ground, he told the oldest children to watch over her and Henry. He took the twins, Mark and Chelsea, with him when he was going into the forest and check his traps.

''We are going hunting, we are going hunting...'' Sing-sang the twins merrily as this was their first hunt even if they did not really know what they were supposed to do. They were just cubs after all.

''Hey Harry, what are we going to do?'' Asked Chelsea uncertainly after they had been walking for around a quarter of an hour. Harry glanced behind him with a question upon his face.

''I mean, me and Mark... We haven't done this before.''

''Well, I was thinking of you helping me uncover the traps and then perhaps helping me gather a few edible plants.'' Mused Harry out loud. He had on previous treks into the forest seen some plants he had learned was edible from Herbology in Hogwarts.

''Why do you carry a sack Harry?'' Wondered Mark when the silence began to disturb him.

''I need a sack to carry all the small animals I catch Mark, otherwise I would never get the meat home.'' Answered Harry while looking around for any danger to the twins. He had after all been taken by surprise when a bear jumped at him the last time he ventured into the forest.

''Oh. How far is it to the closest trap Harry?''

Harry looked over his shoulder and watched how they fell behind. Their small legs not keeping up with his long ones.

''It's close. Mark, you go over there and watch out for the wire. Chelsea, come here.'' Said Harry and gestured Mark towards a tree and Chelsea to come closer to himself. He pointed towards the ground and asked if she could tell him if there was any sign of deer. Both of the children were occupied with their tasks; thus, they did not notice Harry pulling up four rabbits from what seem to be just a small heap of leaves and dirt.

''Harry! Chelsea! There is a deer in the hole!'' Yelled Mark excitedly as he ran the small distance to Harry and his twin sister.

''But I saw no sign of deer passing here!'' Yelled Chelsea back to Mark.

''Well, there is one. I swear! Come look!''

Harry had while they were arguing snapped the rabbits' necks, with only a slight wince, and dropped them in the bag.

''Calm down Chelsea, now... What were you saying about a deer?''

Mark leaded the way and just as he had said, there in the pitfall trap laid a deer. It had probably broken one of its legs and died in the pit.

''Harry, it _is_ a deer, right?'' Asked Mark now uncertain if it was a deer. His big brother was so quiet and his sister had looked away after seeing the deer.

''It's a doe, a female deer, Mark. Good job,'' Harry said after a moment. ''It's just a little sad seeing her lying there, you see. On the other hand, what's not good for others are good for us, come now. We need to head back to the house.''

With his new strength, Harry lifted the doe out of the pit and recovered it, hoping it might work again. He threw the doe over his shoulder and gave Mark the sack to carry. Chelsea followed quietly behind Harry and Mark, not so sure she liked meat anymore.

O

The greetings when they arrived was varied. The boys, Michael and Jason, were happy. The girls, Tasha and Kimmy said 'Eew' and ran back into the house. Little Henry and Bella continued to play their strange game of house. Not that Harry would understand, he had never played the game.

Michael, Mark and Jason followed after him down to the cellar, talking about hunting and 'what a great catch' they had done today. Chelsea joined the older girls in the living room.

''Okay boys, out you go while I take care of the meat.'' Harry said as he took the tools from a nearby table.

''But we want to stay with you!'' Michael said for all of them.

Harry gave them a look and said; ''Michael you are eight years old, you won't join me until you are at least ten. And what about Henry and Bella? Now that Tasha has gone inside, who is watching them?'' Then he turned towards Mark and Jason who was snickering at Michael's expression. ''Don't think for a moment that you two will stay here,'' said Harry sternly. ''I have a job for you. You will chop firewood, Mark. If Michael's watching the little ones, you need to do his original chore instead. Jason, as you are only five, you will tell Tasha that she needs to find some kind of rugs and blankets. Do you boys understand?''

''Yes, Harry.'' The tree boys said and turned around to do their assigned task, not wanting Harry to get mad.

O

The days rolled by and a routine became evident. In the mornings Harry cooked breakfast for them and after that while the children played, he went to check his traps. Sometimes he took one of the kids with him and other days he didn't. When he came back it was usually time for lunch and Tasha had found an old pot out of iron, so now they had a menu choice of stew or roast. After lunch it was bath time for the youngest and a nap time for Bella and Henry. While they were sleeping the rest of the household went on a scavenging hunt through the neighbourhood. Tasha stayed behind mostly to watch over the youngest of the pack, if for an instance they woke up and did not know where the rest of them where. By the time most of them came back to the house it was time for supper, then a bedtime story and into bed.

Tasha, Henry and Bella spent the time they were away playing by the camp or try fishing in the brook that ran past the house. Not that there was any fish there, but it was still a fun experience.

As the time of the full moon approached, Harry found himself be leaning against a tree in a clearing deep into the forest. Nearby the pups were chasing each other and playing, pretty enthusiastic about their first transformation with Harry. Harry himself had for the past few days been feeling sore and his craving for food had as well as vanished. However, as the clock began to reach past eight the full moon rose through the sky from the east, he got more energetic and joined the boys in some friendly tussles.

At the first real glimpse of the moon, made the children and even Harry slow down. The kids used to the change, quickly switching shape. Harry's own body crumpled in on itself and he could literally feel the change. His bones cracking, rearranging and his skin stretching to accommodate the new bones and muscles. He felt it when the fur sprouted from every pour in his body, he could feel his jaw aching from his new sharp teeth and his whole head elongating into a wolf's head. A screaming howl ripped forth from his throat as his transformation completed. Exhausted he laid there, panting in the middle of the clearing and soon he felt several small bodies rubbing against his now furry side. As the initial pain leaved him, he raised one paw and dropped it on top of the closest pup. The pup yipped loudly and attempted to scramble away, not getting far as Harry used his teeth to catch the end of the pup's tail and dragged him closer. Harry's nose telling him that the playful pup was Jason. He recognized the other pups as he sniffed them out one by one, Jason being trapped by one of Harry's bigger paws wiggled and managed to worm his way out. He playfully threw himself at the larger wolf and this seemed to be some kind of signal as the rest of the pups piled themselves onto Harry, the now big wolf. Nipping at the flanks of the unruly pups, Harry attempted to instate his role as pack Alpha and discipline his pack. However, Michael, always the disobedient one, struggled against Harry and earned himself a sharp bite.

It took some time but after pushing the two youngest pups into a hollow inside a tree and with a sharp glare and bark, he led the older of the pack into the forest.

The hunt began.

Chapter 4

It was one of those typical summer days, with sunshine and the slightest of cooling breeze in the air. When your thoughts were only about bathing in the cool sea, lake or river. Just the thing that always annoyed parents and in this case Harry. The pups all wanted to play in the river this hot July afternoon, but Harry almost dreaded the thought. After all it was always the fuss about boys and girls staring at each other and how everyone squirted water in their faces. It was always a hard work to keep watch on everyone.

Today though, they had found plenty of towels in one of the abandoned houses so Harry thought why not. In the beginning all the kids just played around in the water until one of the girls decided to start a water war. Harry who sat by the river bank and washed little Henry and Bella in the more shallower part. The forest was filled with laughs and amused cries from the playing children.

''Okay, kids. Up you get from the river, time to dry.'' Harry said in a stern tone as he started a small fire. He had planned to stay by the river until evening and some lunch was in order.

Michael didn't like the thought of getting out of the river, he wanted to play more. ''Harry, can't we play a little more?'' He tried to argue as the others was about to leave the water. ''After all it'll take some time for the meat to cook right?''

Harry smiled as he heard the protest for what it was. Michael would always question or argue with him the most.

''Nice try little man, but the food is halfway done. Get up now and dry.'' Harry said as he dried Henry and Bella off. His eyes glancing towards Michael when he still hadn't left the river.

''But Harry!'' Michael tried again.

''Don't argue with me Michael or you won't be playing after lunch.'' Harry spoke calmly but with a hint of steel.

Michael sulkily trudged out of the river and sat quietly on one of the bigger towels.

''When I'm big, I'm going to be the alpha.'' Grumbled Michael as they dug in.

O

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to put Mundungus Fletcher as a guard of one Harry Potter. Dumbledore should have realized that the man could not keep his hands off any alcohol and in his drunken state had not bothered to follow the boy. That was what Harry Potter was to him, a young and immature boy. The boy was also the greatest asset to counter Voldemort and now the boy has just disappeared!

As he was sitting in his very cluttered office, the twinkle in Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes was curiously absent and in its place was a trace of harsh calculation. How was he supposed to mould Harry into a sacrificing warrior if his minions couldn't keep him in one place? Not to mention the boy's godfather Sirius Black was starting to grate on his nerves, asking about where the boy was. If Mr Lupin hadn't taken his dose of wolfsbane, he possible would have figured his plan out by now. Werewolves were such powerful yet disgraceful creatures, it wasn't without reason Dumbledore rejected the thought of werewolves joining the light side of the war. They were in his mind barbarians, too emotional and too strong when they banded together.

Something the great Albus Dumbledore did not want.

O

Remus John Lupin was not a happy camper.

No, he was not grateful in the least by the abysmal effort to search for his 'pup' Harry. Remus knew of course that his pup had inherited his father's talent for finding trouble and was very worried that they had not yet heard from him. It had taken a week of Mrs Weasley nagging at Dumbledore before he admitted to a search of Harry's neighbourhood.

When they finally found number four Private Drive, he could smell the faint trace of Harry around the house. The smell being so faint gave him so much information, like the fact that Harry had not been there for weeks. Or that there was a very faint smell of Harry leading to, what he could estimate as a park. The big black shaggy dog walking beside him gave a worried 'huff'.

''I know Paddy, we should see where that trace leads.''

O

In the hot summer afternoon, Harry heard with some surprise a couple of owls speeding towards him, to their clearing. One of them very familiar...

''Hedwig!'' Harry burst with a happiness that the younger werewolves had not seen their big brother express before. The white snow owl was quite a beauty and perched loftily on Harry's raised arm. The other owls however perched on the tree branch.

''What have you got there, beautiful?'' Whispered Harry as he saw the little note by her claws. Hedwig just cooed and she held out her leg. When Harry had taken the note off, Hedwig had apparently decided that his hair needed some cleaning and tried to lay his hair neatly while Harry read his note. Harry was used to her motherly affection so he didn't really notice. The children though were awed that the white bird was Harry's.

''Harry, what's with all the birds?'' Asked Michael, suspicious of their strange behaviour.

''They have STUFF!'' Yelled Jason excitedly. Not in the least bothered by the owls, being more interested by some of packages that had been dropped on the ground.

''Can I pet that one, Hawwy?'' Belle waved her tiny hand towards Hedwig. Harry had tried his best to educate the children to speak what he called 'proper English'. Belle still had to learn her r's. He had tried to get them spell words so that some of them could read and write. It had not gone well with some and others were overjoyed.

''Remember the story about the first day at Hogwarts, Michael? The wizards use owls to write each other. The owls have brought me mail because it's my birthday.'' Harry was interrupted by a chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Harry!'.

''Thank you, the stuff are probably presents from my friends. I don't know about you but owls are not in my menu,'' Harry said and looked at them as one very excited Kimmy, slumped a little. ''Do you know why, Kimmy? The owls are someone's pets, like Hedwig is mine.'' When he got a nod from her, he told Belle that 'yes, she can pet Hedwig but to be careful.

All of the children tied to pet Hedwig and he bemusedly noticed how his old friend preened at the attention, being very careful when nipping their hands. It took some time before Harry could see what kind of presents he had gotten this year.

From Ron he had gotten a predictable pouch of chocolate frogs and a book with quidditch, from Mrs Weasley he got a birthday cake and he surprisingly got a present from Mr Weasley that was really thoughtful. It was an old pocket watch that could both check the time and watch where his precious friends and family were and if they were okay.

From Sirius he got a broomstick caring kit and from Remus Lupin he got a book on medical care. From Hermione he got as usual a book, this time about 'magic within' which seriously sounded like a novel. He got a few more presents but did not bother opening all of them at the same time.

The thing that kept his attention however was a letter from his godfather and old teacher, a letter which he hid from the kids. He would tell them after they had celebrated his birthday.

O

" _Dear Harry,  
I and a certain obnoxious dog are worried about you._

 _We do know that for your safety, you should not disclose your  
location. We do beg of a response from you though, to be sure  
you are alive. Harry, are you with a werewolf?_

 _Please, send a message with Hedwig._

 _Signed_

 _Moony"_

O

Harry read his letter quietly that very evening after the youngsters had gone to bed. Hedwig sat in the canopy of the bed they were sharing. After that first evening, they all slept together in the same bed.

Even though he loved this place and his new pack, he did miss being a wizard and do magic. He had sent Hedwig earlier to Gringotts for a withdrawal of gold. That gave him a few hours to think on how to respond to his father's friend's letter. He had to give them some kind of news, he guessed.

"Dear Moony,  
I'm doing very well, thank you for asking.

What would you say, if I told you that I'm a father to eight  
children? Or that I myself have gotten this furry problem.

Signed

 _H.J.P_ "

Harry looked over his small letter and sighed. It would have to do, he needed a couple of hours sleep before starting breakfast, which would be in... five hours, Harry guessed as he looked into the night. Just as he was going to take of his clothes, the sound of 'tick, tick' came from the window. Hedwig had arrived.

"Hi, there girl. Want to deliver another letter?" Harry asked gently as he always did when talking to his first real friend. Hedwig bobbed her head and reached for the letter in Harry's outstretched hand. "Thank you, girl. See you tomorrow evening." Harry said as he watched her take off from his window seat. It always amazed him how beautiful his owl friend was.

Chapter 5

Lunch time at the Weasley's was a hurried affair. Twenty or more people had come to eat Mrs Weasley's good home cooked meal, that this particular was mashed potatoes and steaks with onions. There was also a big bowl with fancy greens that made up the salad.

Just as everybody in the house had sat down to eat, when a tapping noise was heard from the living room window. Sirius exchanged looks with Remus and both of their chairs cluttered to the floor in their hurry to the window.

"It's Hedwig!" Sirius sighed in relief. He had been antsy ever since he and Remus searched for Harry. They had both lost Harry's scent at the stream. Quickly opening the window and relieving Hedwig of her letter, Sirius hesitated. ' _What if his godson was hurt? What if..._ '

"Harry wrote back?" Gasped Remus, trying to look over Sirius shoulder in order to read Harry's letter without any success. "Open the bloody letter, Padfoot!" Growled Remus when it became evident that his old friend was not opening it.

Sirius didn't need any more encouragement before he tore the letter out of its envelope. His eyes ghosted over the lines and he looked shaken. He sat on the floor with a loud thud.

"Sirius!" Yelled Remus in alarm, "For merlin's sake, don't surprise me like that." Grumbled Remus as they laid in a heap on the floor. "Let me read..."

It was a proof of knowing each other for a long time, when Sirius got up from the floor and thrust the letter into Remus face before he finished his sentence.

Sirius's feet lead him straight to Arthur Weasley's study and his hands searched for the cabinet he just knew contained some fine bottles of Ogden's Fire whiskey. As soon as Remus was done swearing he would also need a drink, he thought absentmindedly as he served two glasses. One for him and one for Remus. Why couldn't life be easier?

O

Something's wrong, she just knew it. Harry's letter must have been serious if it got the calm professor Lupin upset. Professor Lupin had followed after Mr Black, so there was no one who could answer her questions. Was Harry hurt? Was Harry okay, if so then, where is he? Why did Harry not respond to her letters? Was he in trouble? Her thoughts were going in circles and she could not see straight. Why didn't the adults include her and Ron, in searching for Harry?

Hermione looked straight at Ron, their communication had gotten a lot better after last year's escapades. Ron shook his head at her unspoken question. They would have to take care of matters by themselves.

O

It was three days after he had sent his letter of reassurance, that Harry concluded that he did not like birthdays. No, not the birthday itself, more like the extended singing of 'happy birthday' from his toddlers. He almost regretted taking Henry and Bella with him in this venture but they had been unusually clingy today. That meant that everyone was following with him today, so no real hunting as the little ones thought they were doing.

He had sent Michael and Tasha to check his traps, they knew by now where they were as they hunted with Harry more than the others. Hopefully they would get another doe, their storage of food was getting emptier by the day. It had been some weeks ago since they had any real catch and Harry was considering hunting with bow and arrow, as he wasn't confident that he could hunt barehanded yet. It would be a nice change if they could find any edible roots, berries or even flowers in this big forest but he hadn't found any since his arrival. Well, it just meant he had to get creative with his cooking skills.

He was suddenly brought out of his reflections by the sudden squealing of Bella, that tugged at his hand and pointing somewhere ahead. It took him some time before he understood her.

"Hawwy! Hawwy, the pweety birdy's back!" Bella was really cute there she jumped up and down, waving her little arm at Hedwig, who had just perched in one of the trees by the forest trail they were walking.

Hedwig cooed down at the small girl, before leaving the safety of the tree to sit on her master's outstretched arm. She stuck out her leg so Harry could take the attached letter. It came as a surprise to him that there were three letters, one from his old teacher Remus and one from Hermione. The third letter being from Gringotts Bank.

"Hey there girl," Harry murmured to her as she pushed her head against his hand for a pat. She perched herself on Harry's shoulder and Harry being used to the weight didn't take any notice. The children though were gazing up and admiring Hedwig.

Harry was about to unfurl the letter when he remembered that he was not alone and that they, he and the children, had a destination to go to. The summer heat had arrived this afternoon and Harry had to change his previous hunting lessons to bathing in the lake further away.

In the end it was a nice day and Harry forgot about his letters until the next day...

O

 _Dear Mr Potter,  
we have recently been informed of your situation and  
although we do not have these 'cards' that you speak of,  
we do have a type of money pouch which would satisfy  
your needs. The pouch will be tied to your magical signature  
in order to prevent others stealing from you, this means  
that other then you, no one will be able to get any money._

 _Just state the amount and the pouch will supply it._

 _If you find this to be to your likeness, contact us and  
we will arrange a meeting and we will arrange a meeting  
between you and one of our employees to secure it properly and  
answer any further questions you might have about it._

 _Be aware though, that this pouch cost 242 galleons._

 _Griphook, Gringotts Bank_

O

It was way past his cubs' bedtime and they were still wide awake and wreaking havoc in the already old house. He really needed to fix up the house soon, if not for the children then for his peace of mind. Having lived with his aunt Petunia and her perfectionist ways had a hard time not cleaning up the house. His fingers were literally twitching, if only his experience had covered reparations then he could have started when he arrived. No use wondering about 'ifs', that was dangerous business.


End file.
